superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice Society of America
In the parallel universe of Earth-Two (Earth-2A in the SuperFriends Universe), the Justice Society of America (JSA) are the premier protectors of the universe. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel-universe of Earth-2A, by early 1941 (an earlier year than its (Earth-1A counterpart) the Justice Society of America had established themselves at a secret hotel room located in Capitol City. Initially, the team was not directly involved in the war against the Axis threat, but they continued to serve the cause by routing out Nazi agents at home, frequently collaborating with the FBI.As revealed in All-Star Comics, #3 - #4 (1940-41) They also fought various non-powered crime figures and scientist. By mid 1941, the JSA roster began to change and evolve. The Flash stepped down as team chairman, preferring instead an honorary position with the team.As revealed in All-Star Comics, #6 (August, 1941). Johnny Thunder was officially inducted into the ranks, followed shortly by Doctor Mid-Nite and Starman.As revealed in All-Star Comics, #6 - #8 (Aug. – Dec. 1941). In November of 1940, German Chancellor Adolf Hitler acquired a powerful mystic weapon known as the Spear of Destiny.According to folklore, this is the spear that was used to pierce the side of Christ. It has had many different owners throughout the years. With it, he intended on manipulating its power to dominate all of Europe. Meanwhile, the sorcerer known as Doctor Fate discovered that Hitler was in possession of the Spear of Destiny. He knew that such a weapon in the hands of a tyrant could only spell destruction for the entire world. Perceiving an imminent Nazi invasion of England, Doctor Fate enlisted the aid of the so-called Mystery Men including, the Atom, [[Hawkman (JSA)| Hawkman]], Hourman and the Spectre. Fate's magic teleported the heroes to the White Cliffs of Dover where they assisted the British soldiers in fighting off the Nazi hordes. The Spectre single-handedly demolished a fleet of Nazi warships. A British officer named Smythe had also learned of Hitler's plans and informed American president, Franklin Delano Roosevelt. Roosevelt, pressured by Congress to maintain an isolationist stance, refused to openly involve the United States in England's war with Germany. However, he knew action must be taken. He selected two "Mystery Men" of his own from a top-secret dossier to use as civilian agents against Hitler's forces – the Flash and the Green Lantern. Not long after the formation of the Justice League in Earth-1A,This continuity/timeline would deviate from the Silver Age timeline. It is explained this way for simplicity. the Justice Society teamed up time and again with the Justice League on certain ‘cross-universe’ missions. It is believed to have started when Barry Allen, who was the Justice League's Flash, first met his Justice Society counterpart Jay Garrick, though the exact circumstances of this encounter are unknown.In Pre-Crisis history, Barry Allen who was of Earth-One encountered Jay Garrick of Earth-Two through accidental inter-dimensional travel in The Flash, #123 (September, 1961). In 1951, after a lengthy hearing, the committee members demanded that the JSA members reveal their secret identities to the general public or be accused of communism. The Spectre vehemently argued on behalf of his colleagues, citing that without their secret identities, they would become targets for enemy agents across the globe. Unwilling to reveal their true faces, the Justice Society instead elected to disband. The public however, never lost faith in their heroes.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #466 (December, 1979). A few years later they returned to the public eye (they never stopped operating in the shadows) to uncover the reason behind a series of geological disasters that threatened to destroy the entire world. They were aided by three younger heroes: Robin (Richard Grayson), the Star-Spangled Kid (Sylvester Pemberton), and a new hero named Power Girl (Kara Zor-L). At Power Girl's suggestion, these heroes became an auxiliary detachment of the JSA called the Super Squad.As revealed All-Star Comics, #58 (February, 1976). Known Earth-2A Members *Power Girl (Kara Zor-L) * Hawkman (Carter Hall) * Flash (Jay Garrick) * Green Lantern (Alan Scott) * Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) *Star Spangled Kid *Wildcat *Spectre Appearances SuperFriends Comic Book: *Super Friends #7 references the following two comic books: :* Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #147 (October, 1977) :* Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #148 (November, 1977) Notes * The Justice Society of America first appeared in All Star Comics, #3 (Winter 1940–1941), making it the first team of superheroes in comic books. * The JSA was conceived by editor Sheldon Mayer and writer Gardner Fox. * The team was initially popular, but in the late 1940s, the popularity of superhero comics waned, and the JSA's adventures ceased with All Star Comics, #57 (March 1951). * JSA members remained absent from comics until ten years later, when the original Flash appeared alongside a new character by that name in The Flash, #123 (September 1961). * During the early part of the Silver Age of Comic Books (late 50's), DC Comics having already reinvented several Justice Society members (the Flash, Green Lantern, etc.) went to industry veteran, and former Justice Society writer, Gardner Fox to create a 'new' version of the Justice Society. Editor Julius Schwartz, influenced by the popularity of Major League Baseball's National League and American League, decided to change the name of the team from Justice Society to Justice League.Eury, Michael (2005). The Justice League Companion. Raleigh, North Carolina: TwoMorrows Publishing. p. 10. ISBN 1-893905-48-9. And so, the Justice Society was established as existing on "Earth-Two" and the Justice League on "Earth-One". This allowed for annual cross-dimensional team-ups of the teams between 1963 and 1985. * The 1985 Crisis on Infinite Earths limited series merged all of the company's various alternate realities into one, placing the JSA as World War II-era predecessors to the company's modern characters. External Links * Justice Society at DC Comics * Justice Society of America at wikipedia.org * Justice Society of America at Smallville Wiki * JSA at the DC Database wiki * The JSA Member List References Category:Super Hero Teams Category:Super Hero Team Category:DC Comics Category:Teams Category:Earth-2A